


Right and Real

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: COVID Free World, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Time for a confession.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Right and Real

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this is probably so bad but I’m at work and bored out of my mind trying to stay awake so I wrote this. Sorry if it still sucks.

Buck and Eddie were just standing in Bucks kitchen drinking a beer. Christopher was at his abuelas and they were here in Bucks loft where they had been time and time again. But this was silent, uncomfortable, they never had problems with conversation but lately it’s been nothing but problematic.

Buck had thought the two of them were heading towards the direction of dating. Everything was there, the flirting, the touching, everything that screams I want you. But then out of the blue Eddie showed up with Ana when they were at the karaoke bar for a night of fun and Bucks heart dropped to his stomach. Everyone else could see the heartbreak in his eyes, everyone except Eddie.

So Buck had distanced himself, it was the only thing he could think of doing to protect his heart. As time went by things got a little easier, then Buck had met Paul. Paul was a good guy, he made him smile and laugh, he had all the qualities that Buck wanted in a man. But he wasn’t Eddie and that only caused things with Eddie to become even more sour. So now here they were drinking beer in Bucks kitchen in silence. Eddie finally broke it by slamming beer bottle on the countertop “do you love him?” Eddie asked as he walked closer.

“Eddie...” Buck tried to tell him it that it didn’t matter because they were no longer together but Eddie interrupted him.

“Buck, do. you. love. him?”

Buck crossed him arms, hugging himself trying to prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks, “not as much as I love you.”

That was all it took for Eddie to throw himself into Bucks arms as he kissed him senseless and Bucks reaction was to kiss him back. But eventually reality hit him and Buck pulled back. “Eddie.”

“Buck.”

Buck stepped away, “what is this Eddie? If this is just some knee jerk jealous reaction then you can leave.”

“It’s not Buck, I’ve loved you for so long and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Buck couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and kissed him once again. Their hands were all over each other, removing shirts and pants, before they knew it they were upstairs on Bucks bed. When things started to become even more heated Buck suddenly remembered Eddie had a girlfriend.

“Wait wait wait Eddie, what about Ana?”

“We broke up, she could see how much I loved you. What about Paul?”

“We broke up, he wasn’t you.”

Eddie kissed up Bucks chest smiling, “well then we have nothing to worry about do we?”

Buck grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, “no we don’t.” Buck didn’t expect to be here with Eddie tonight when he woke up this morning but here they were.He knew they needed to have a real conversation but that was a problem for tomorrow’s Buck, tonight’s Buck let himself fall.


End file.
